Endurance
Endurance is one of the seven primary statistics in the SPECIAL system. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics Modifies: Hit Points, Poison & Radiation Resistance, Healing Rate, and the additional Hit Points per level. Ways to increase Endurance * In Fallout, the Brotherhood of Steel in Lost Hills can perform an operation to permanently increase Endurance by 1, assuming the Vault Dweller can afford it. * Endurance can be permanently raised in Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics via the Gain perk. * Endurance can be temporarily raised by 3 in Fallout and Fallout 2 by using Buffout. * The Elixir of Life from Fallout Tactics gives +1 EN and +15 HP. ''Fallout 3'' Modifies: Hit Points, Poison & Radiation resistance (but not damage resistance) and the Big Guns and Unarmed Skills. Endurance also determines the speed the character's oxygen counter counts down when they are holding their breath underwater. Endurance-based perks Ways to increase Endurance ;Permanent * Bobblehead - Endurance (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * No Weaknesses perk (will raise base to 5 if below 5.) * Almost Perfect perk (will raise base to 9 if below 9.) ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** Brahmin-skin outfit, Mechanist's costume, wasteland settler outfit, wasteland wanderer outfit (+1) ** Laborer outfit, tattered slave outfit, worn slave outfit (+1) ** All-nighter nightwear (+1) * Buffout (+3) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Endurance determines a character's environmental resistances (poison, radiation), Hit Points, and Healing Rate, as well as the starting levels of the Unarmed and Survival skills. It also determines the number of implants allowed. Endurance-based perks Level names and statistics Ways to increase Endurance ;Permanent * Endurance Implant available at the New Vegas medical clinic (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * Completing the quest The Apocalypse or The End will allow raising any one primary statistic by 1. ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** Brahmin-skin outfit, wasteland legend outfit, wasteland settler outfit, wasteland wanderer outfit (+1) ** Atomic-valence tri-radii-oscillator, Valence radii-accentuator (+1) ** Advanced riot gear, Courier duster, marked trooper armor (+1) * Traits ** Claustrophobia (+1 while outdoors, but -1 indoors) ** Early Bird (+2 between 6am and 12pm, but -1 between 6pm and 6am) * Buffout (+3) * Sierra Madre martini (+4) Notes * If the Courier's Endurance stat is the most extreme (highest or lowest), Doc Mitchell will either say it explains how the Courier is still alive: being "built solid as an oak." (for highest) or that a stiff breeze would tear them in two but a couple of bullets making them "right as rain." (For lowest) * An Endurance of 9 will guarantee the ability to get every implant in the game, the 9 implants by Dr. Usanagi as well as those offered as Perks. This level of Endurance can be reached by initial S.P.E.C.I.A.L. allocation or raising it by the Intense Training Perk or the raise awarded by finishing the Lonesome Road add-on. * The Endurance Implant by Dr. Usanagi *WILL NOT* raise the number of possible implants, although it counts as a permanent raise of the base Endurance score for all other practical purposes, no matter if chosen first. ''Fallout 4'' Modifies: Hit Points and the rate that Action Points deplete by while sprinting. ''Fallout Shelter'' Modifies: Dweller's maximum Hit Points. On each level-up Dweller's maximum HP increases according formula: MaxHitPoints += (BaseEndurance + OutfitEndurance) * 0.5 + 2.5 ; Dwellers with higher Endurance perform better in Nuka-Cola bottler. Ways to increase Endurance ;Permanent By training Endurance in fitness room. ;Temporary By equipping outfits that raises Endurance, e.g. wasteland gear. Gallery Endurance.jpg Category:Fallout primary statistics Category:Fallout 2 primary statistics Category:Fallout 3 primary statistics Category:Fallout Tactics primary statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas primary statistics Category:Fallout 4 primary statistics Category:Van Buren primary statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG primary statistics Category:Lionheart primary statistics Category:TORN primary statistics en:Endurance de:Ausdauer es:Resistencia fr:Endurance hu:Endurance nl:Uithouding no:Endurance pl:Wytrzymałość ru:Выносливость sv:Uthållighet zh:Endurance